Technology exists in which a recording medium (such as paper) may be reused by forming an image on the recording medium using a developer which may be later erased by decoloring the image. Such technology has value because, for example, it is possible to reduce paper expenses when an image forming apparatus utilizing such a technology is adopted and used. In other words, there is a clear motivation to reuse a medium on which an image has been decolored.
However, when the image forming apparatus is provided in a supermarket, a convenience store, or the like, and is used by a customer, there is a concern that there may be little motivation for a customer to reuse a recording medium by decoloring the image formed thereon. As a result, there is a concern that the function of decoloring the image may not always be effectively used.
It is desirable to motivate a user to utilize a function of decoloring the image.